


Scent – SoonHoon Ver.

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: Scent – SoonHoon Ver.English VersionCast: Kwon Soonyoung & Lee JihoonGenre: Yaoi, Fluff, Drama*When two persons meet and fall in love. Is that destiny?**
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Scent – SoonHoon Ver.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scent - SoonHoon Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860073) by [Kusumah01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01). 



> This English version is dedicated to @LadyMorgaine (Nettles) who keep encouraging me to start writing again amidst my writerblock.  
> Thank you and sorry to make you wait years before I finally can finish translating it. <3

**Scent** – SoonHoon Ver.

English Version

Cast: Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, Drama

*

_When two persons meet and fall in love. Is that destiny?_

**

The sun was almost reaching its peak as he ran in a hurry while buttoning up his half-buttoned black shirt and tucked it inside his pants carelessly. His already messy black hair became messier as the wind swept by; small curses escaped his thin lips. Today, Lee Jihoon overslept and was late for his morning class once again for two days in a row.

His sharp eyes moved wildly and then sparkled in glee as he spotted the opening of an alley not far in front of him; A shortcut that he very much needed.

_“You are lucky today, Lee Jihoon!”_ he cheered inside his head with a wide smile on his face. He fastens his step before stopping suddenly right in front of the alley mouth; the trace of smile entirely wiped from his face.

_“Fuck, now you are dead, Jihoon!”_ he cursed silently and immediately regretted his choice to stay up last night; marathon watching his favorite movie and end up wake up late. He rubbed his face harshly. The expected shortcut is now a mirage.

Not far from where he stood, a group of thugs greeted him with the pungent smells of alcohol wafted from their mouth and all around them. And he let out another small curses as the thugs noticed his presence as he just stood there motionless.

“Hey, looks who is here!” One of them said while staggering closer toward him. He frowned and wrinkled his nose as the pungent odor wafting out more; pierced his sense of smells and he took a step back.

“From his clothing, he seems like a rich man.” Another one chimed in. And before long, they already surrounded him.

“Hand over your money!” the first thug said with hand stretched. He clicked his tongue and glared at the man sharply.

“Are you nut? Why would I?” he growled lowly; the sharp slightly slanted eyes glared at the man menacingly. _“Fuck, you are done now, Jihoon!”_

“Ah, how brave of you to fight us back, huh?” the other sneered as they getting closer and closer. Lee Jihoon stood cautiously; stance ready with fists poised in front of his face.

The man swung his fist which he could avoid. But unfortunately, a hard kick landed on his back; made him stagger and coughing as his breath winded. And the thug burst out laughing.

“Come on, little man, just give up and give us your money if you still want to be alive!”

“Tch! In your dream, bastards!” He growled and righted his stance; looking at the thugs one by one with fists poised, ready to throw a punch once again. Thus, the inevitable fight began.

***&***

His breath starts to turn into gasps and pant. His entire body ached and stiff from all the beatings and kicks he received. His visions slowly began to blur; obstructed by the blood flowing through the open wound on his temple. He was exhausted and could only sat crouched with on knee raised; ignoring the surrounding and the thugs who increasingly getting closer. He shut his eyes tightly with his head bowed low. _“Shit! I can’t lose here!”_

“If only you just give up and give us the money…” The man mocked with a smirk and launched another kick onto Lee Jihoon’s back; made the shorter man fall down and into coughing fit.

“Finish him!” The man exclaimed and was met with cheers from the others.

The small man stiffened with eyes still closed; brain rolling hard to find an escape. He could feel the men getting closer, making him goes rigid. He tried to lift his hand before it drops down weakly; he already reached his limit. There is no other option except giving up. With eyes closed and jaw gritted tightly, he readying himself for the blow to come.

Seconds turn into minute, but Jihoon still feel nothing. He still sat there waiting until a fragrant scent infiltrated his nose; and his eyes snapped open.

From the corner of his eyes, he catches a glimpse of a pair shiny black boots before slowly lifted up; tracing a pair of sturdy long legs clad in a tight black leather pants toward a slim yet well-built body wrapped with the same-colored leather jacket, and finally landed on a face with sharp jaws, high nose and a pair of slanted eyes along with a round filled cheeks. And Lee Jihoon was stunned into silence while staring at the man face.

The man squatted and extended his hand toward the smaller man face carefully; made him flinch a little as those fingers touching the open wound that ran across Lee Jihoon’s temples.

“Still hurt?”

The question made Lee Jihoon snapped out of his reverie. Slowly, he nodded. The man smiled then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a handkerchief before giving it to Jihoon.

Jihoon hesitantly accepted it. The man smiled again then gently patting his head before standing up and left Jihoon who once again was stunned; drowning in his reverie.

Minutes passed and Lee Jihoon finally woke up from his reverie. He looked down at the object in his grasp with a smile adorned his face before raising his head then gasped loudly.

“Holly shit!” he exclaimed; mouth agape and his slightly slanted eyes widen at the scene presented before him. The thugs’ bodies lay unconscious with blood smear on their faces. He shuddered in horror and immediately drag his exhausted body out of the alley; ignoring how the pain wracked all over his body.

-*-

Two weeks later, all the wound from the fight was healed. And now Lee Jihoon was sitting in a bar chair while sipping at his drink; a can of cola mixed with whiskey. His sharp eyes looked around lazily. A tight black tank-top wrapped on that tiny yet muscular body along with black leather pants hugging his slender legs.

His brain was endlessly replaying the incident of two weeks ago. He still couldn’t believe how a man who looked so gentle -even though his stern face said otherwise- was so strong that he could defeat a group of drunken thugs without the slightest injury. His white flawless skin contrasted sharply with his orange mane that framing his soft yet firm face at the same time. And the man’s scent was the only thing that left a deep impression in Lee Jihoon’s memory. A fragrant aroma that give him the feeling of warmth, comfort, and security each time he inhaled it.

Too lost in thought made Lee Jihoon forgot about his surroundings. A squeeze on his butt was what made him aware and snapped out of his reverie. He turned his head to the left, tracing the offending arms toward the owner who was leering at him. He grimaced and brushed the offending hands off immediately while cursing inside his head. _“Why this always happen to me?!”_

Jihoon forced a smile while scooted away from the offending man; He didn’t want to make a scene that will end in a useless fight. But unfortunately, it seemed that the man was too drunk to realize that his attempt was undesirable as he once again attempted to grab Jihoon’s butt which immediately slapped away by the owner who was glaring sharply at the man.

Jihoon closed his jaws tightly and gritting his teeth when the man managed to squeeze his butt once again when he was about to stand up; make his anger rose. But before he can hurl curses, that familiar fragrance returned. Jihoon felt a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his waist; back hugging him as the owner buried his face on the crook of Jihoon’s neck. His body stiffened lightly before he breathed deeply. Lee Jihoon know that scent; it’s the scent of the man with orange hair.

He shifted slowly, leaning back into the broad and sturdy chest; head tilted slightly to the left, giving the orange-haired man access to kiss his neck. The man muttered something softly before lifting his head and gently kissed his temple.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Love.”

“Hm.” Jihoon murmured softly while nodding his head; face slightly reddened. He glanced sideways and found that the impudent man had left; allowed him to breathe freely.

“Thank you.” He muttered softly while patting the man hand gently. As if understood, the man slowly let go of his waist while chuckling slightly and take a seat beside Jihoon; A smile painted on his firm face.

Tonight, the man wore a black leather pants along with a black shirt that was only buttoned halfway; revealing some of his white ivory skin, and a fedora adorning his head. The slanted eyes were lined with a black eyeliner, enchanted it more.

Lee Jihoon swallowed loudly. He can feel his mouth watering at the sight served in front of him. Tonight, the man was so handsome, alluring and sexy. His scent filled Jihoon’s olfactory space; making him lightheaded as if he was floating on the cloud; so intoxicating.

“May I know your name?” he curiously asked. Eyes never stopping to wander and gaze at the man who were now drinking his beverage; watching and memorizing each curves of the man face; etched and embedded inside his brain.

The man then turned and smiled lightly, putting back his drink before standing up from his seat. Jihoon lifted his head up and looked at the man who were now standing in front of him. Leaning in, the man the kissed Jihoon’s forehead then patting his cheek gently before walking away; leaving the stunned Lee Jihoon watching his back disappeared into the crowd with thoughts ragging inside his head.

-*-

Lee Jihoon once again found himself rushing through the crowd; almost late for his morning class again. He hastened his pace while avoiding the horde of people passing by. He was too busy struggling with his straps which for some reason keep slipping off his shoulder that he failed to notice someone coming his way from the opposite direction and the two unavoidably collided.

He quickly apologizes without once raising his face; too busy holding his balance and the bag that almost get thrown off his shoulder. With the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the person attire; baggy jeans, sneakers, ad a plain T-shirts. Meanwhile, the person that he collided with just patting his head gently twice before walking away with a phone still attached to their ear.

“Yeah? Ah it’s nothing, Channie. Tell father that I will go.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened when he heard the voice and the distinctive scent that burst forth as the person walked by. He quickly turned around and tugged at the man’s hand; making the man stopped and turned his head at him. And Jihoon was taken aback.

_“Ah! It’s that man!”_

The same man who helped him twice. The man with orange hair. The bright light helped him to recognize the man better than that time at the night club. He opened his mouth and was about to say something before the man beat him into it.

“I think it’s better if you hurry, Jihoonie, or you will be late.” He said softly with a faint smile etched on his lips; making Jihoon froze. The man chuckled before releasing Jihoon’s grip on his hand and walk away.

“Hm? Ah, no. I said, it’s nothing, Channie.”

A bump on his shoulder made Lee Jihoon gasp and take a deep breath with his semi-slanted eyes widened.

“How does he know my name?!” he exclaimed with both hands on his cheeks; shocked beyond belief. Ignoring all the strange gaze people directed at him, he stood on his tiptoe; looking around and trying to find the man before shouting back in surprise for the umpteenth time when his eyes caught the display of a store nearby.

“Oh, Shit! I’m late!!” he shouted as he rushed toward the bus stop.

-*-

He sighed tiredly while taking off his shoes, sweat marring his face. His today’s class was exhausting. And the scorching heat only doubled his fatigue. He walked sluggishly down the corridor of his house with one hand rubbing his grumbling stomach and the other dragging the bag across the floor.

“I’m home!” He informed weakly.

“Ah, Jihoonie? Are you home, son? Please come here for a second!” Exclaimed his mother from the living room; made him forgoing his initial plan to go to the kitchen and turned toward the living room instead.

“Come here, son! I want to introduce you to someone.” His father replied shortly after he arrived at the doorway; head slightly bowed and hands still holding and rubbing his stomach.

Slowly he walked closer toward where his father sitting with his head still bowed down and hands rubbing his stomach; silently wishing his parents would not speak for long. He was starving.

After a few steps closer, he accidentally caught a pair of long legs wrapped in a typical office trousers complete with the shiny shoes. Intrigued, he traced the leg up until his eyes finally landed on the owner’s face. And his eyes once again widened in surprise.

“Jihoonie, this is Kwon Soonyoung, your fiancé.” Said his father while smiling broadly. He spun his head fast; looking at his father with mouth agape.

“What?” he asked incredulously while his mother chuckled gently at the expression on his face that she thought was very cute and adorable.

“This is Kwon Soonyoung, the only son and heir of Kwon family that I told you about yesterday. I want to strengthen our relationship by marrying you off to him.”

Hearing his father explanation, Lee Jihoon couldn’t help but nodded stiffly; brain still digesting the information he had just heard. That man is the man his father wanted introduce to him yesterday?

As if understood, the man stood up with a smile on his face then walked closer; approaching Jihoon who was still stunned, and made him looked up and stare at his face.

“Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon whispered softly. Somehow, he liked how easily the name rolling off his mouth.

“Soonyoung.” He muttered once again while biting his lip; cheeks feeling hot.

“Yes dear?” said the man while cupping his cheeks and caressing his face gently with a smile that keep etched on his firm face.

“My soon to be husband?”

The man smiled again; his slanted eyes shaped into a line like a clock hands of a ten-ten; very dashing.

“Yes. Your soon to be.” He murmured softly as he brought his face closer and kissed Jihoon’s lips gently.

A red tinge adorned Jihoon’s marbled-like cheeks. He smiles then slowly tiptoed and kissed the man lips before burry his face on the man broad chest; face flushed red. His hands slowly but surely wrapped itself on the man well-built body; hugging him and was welcomed back by the man wrapping his hands around Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon sighed with satisfaction and inhaled deeply the peculiar scent that wafted off the man’s body.

“I like it.” He muttered softly as he tightened his embrace. The man, Kwon Soonyoung, only smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly.

“I know.”

***The End***


End file.
